


Emergency Broadcast [Part 2]

by CharlieRhees



Series: Emergency Broadcast [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: At 2am an emergency broadcast is aired with a single word. Run. What does it mean?





	Emergency Broadcast [Part 2]

It’s been a few days since my first post about the strange things happening in my neighborhood and a lot more strange things have happened. Way worse things too. You see my town is strange. And not the ‘there’s strange people living next door’, although that is very true. My neighbours can be a little strange sometimes, refer to my first post. What I mean by strange is that there is something living under the ground. We found out about that part a few minutes ago. You’re probably confused so I’ll bring you up to speed with what happened beginning from the and of my work shift yesterday until now.

 

The air around me had felt different, thicker. But I had brushed it off as nothing as I continued to walk towards my house. Another day’s work complete and I was ready to fall onto my bed and sleep for an eternity. I fished the keys out of my pocket and opened the front door, quickly being greeted by the freezing state of my house before turning on the heating. Office jobs were boring, but at least I wasn’t moving around too much. I pulled off my coat and shoes off before making my way to the kitchen where I made myself a small dish of food before picking up a mug and going on to make myself some hot cocoa. As I waited for the water to boil I placed my phone on charge. I loved winter, don’t get me wrong, but the cold was always slightly on the annoying side. After the hot water was done boiling I poured it into my mug and made my way towards the living room, plate of food and mug in hand. I made myself comfy on the couch as I reached under one of the cushions for the remote that I had dropped the night before and had forgotten to fish out this morning on my rush to get to work on time. I turned on the tv and relaxed into the couch, pulling a blanket around me for extra warmth as I took sips from my hot cocoa now and then after I had finished eating my food. After a few hours of watching tv I felt my eyes droop and sleep came a few blinks later.

 

I was rudely awakened by a loud sound as I shot up on the couch. The tv was a sort of static. A black box was in the middle declaring that an emergency broadcast was underway in capitalised white font. There was no more noise after the initial sound, but a single word flashed underneath the black box.  _ Run.  _ What did they mean run? Run where? From what? I felt my body move on it’s own as it moved towards my coat and shoes that I had discarded the earlier that night. I pulled them on before going to the kitchen to grab my phone. I contemplated grabbing a weapon in case it was something dangerous before grabbing a knife and going towards my front door. As I opened the door the sight that greeted me was a huge mass of people running in the same direction, even though we were never told where to run. I found that odd but decided to join the herd, pushing myself into the middle of it, knowing if anything came the outside would be the most vulnerable to attacks. I still didn’t know what we were running from, or if we were even running from anything at all. The people next to me had a fearful look on their face and I couldn’t blame them. The government left us with a single word and no explanation at all. I sneaked a look behind me, more people were joining the crowd. But that wasn’t what my eyes focused on. Oh no, this was much worse. The ground a few feet away from the last people was moving like it was alive. It was no wonder I didn’t notice it at first. It made no sound and there was no rumble or movement that could tell us of it even being there. As it got closer to the last few people, black mist like things came out and grabbed onto their feet, dragging them down onto the floor before dragging them under. My heart was racing and I willed my legs to move faster. I could see guards up ahead motioning the crowd to run to them. They had frantic looks on their faces and they seemed scared for us. I was getting closer to the guards but the  _ thing  _ was also getting close to me. The screams of the people behind me were getting closer and I felt like crying. This is not how I go out, please don’t let this be how I go out. As I came up to the guards I felt something brush against my ankle and I screamed, hoping to anything holy that I wasn’t going to be dragged into whatever that freaky thing was. The closest guard grabbed onto my hand as I fell onto the floor, pulling me towards him. I must have looked at him with fear because he started pulling harder at my arms, a desperate look on his face. A few people that had already gotten to safety came back to help him pull me and I couldn’t thank them enough. Even when they were in danger my community was still as nice as ever. I pushed the fond thought aside and focused on trying to kick whatever was pulling me away. Eventually I was pulled past the line marked into the ground and the thing let go of my ankle. It seemed that the thing couldn’t pass the line and I felt myself relax slightly. The guard that had helped me was asking if I was okay and I managed to give him a small nod as I looked back at the thing. It seemed to be staring at me even without any eyes to look at me with, I just knew it was. What was that thing? 

 

That was a few hours ago and that thing is still out there, still waiting for someone to foolishly come out so it can drag it down to god knows where. I’m writing all this down in case something happens to me. The guards refuse to tell us anything about that thing, but we want to know what we were being chased by. Eventually the guard that pulled me up, I found out his name was Rick, caved in and told us all he knew about the thing. Apparently it had always been there, no one knew where it came from or what it was specifically. All they knew was that once a year the thing would come and take as many people as it could. The only thing that the government had found that could keep it away was the Church grounds we had run to. The government theorised it was something to do with holy ground or some other bullshit like that. I know there is more to this but I didn’t ask him anymore. I’m going to leave this entry here and update you once I find out more about this thing living under our town. Hopefully no one runs into the night like a maniac.


End file.
